The Leaving Song
by fisharecoolies
Summary: Hyde has been treating Jackie like crap for almost a full year and she’s sick of it. This is what happens. Two part, songficish. JH.
1. A Lot of Leaving Left To Do

DISCLAIMER: I do not own That 70's Show because, trust me, if I did, this season would be a lot better. Also, this contains spoilers, so if you don't want to know, than don't read.

Author's Note: Okay, so since I've been so busy I decided that as soon as I got the chance, I'd updated A LOT. I've been so busy because for the passed two months or somy boyfriend has been realy sick. So sick that I actually didn't think he was going to make it for a while. But he's better and has been for a little while and I can finally stop worrying and do some more fanfiction. So I got the idea for this at work because I'm forced to listen to country music and I heard this song by Dierks Bentley called "Settle for a Slow Down" and I thought that it fit. So this songfic will start as a regular fic in the first chapter and will change to a songfic in the second chapter. Also, this is a JH but it doesn't really have a happy ending. But I think it's decent to read, considering the real ending of That 70's Show will be horrible.

Summary: Hyde has been treating Jackie like crap for almost a full year and she's sick of it. This is what happens.

The Leaving Song

Chapter 1: Lot Of Leaving Left To Do

Jackie pulled her sweater tighter around her shoulders as the harsh Wisconsin wind whipped around her mercilessly. She had been crying for the passed three days straight.

FLASHBACK:

"Jackie, I'm really sorry but we can longer be," the foreign accent said.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"You are beautiful Jackie, as I am handsome, but even though we look very good together, we cannot be." It hurt him to say the words but Fez knew he had to. It was for the best, even if she couldn't see it now.

"What? Why?" she stuttered, feeling her already torn heart breaking.

"You don't love me," he said simply.

"Fez, yes I do. I thought that I had proved that to you. That's why you stayed and didn't go back to your home country." Her eyes torn holes into his, pleading.

"I thought that you could learn to love me, but I was wrong. You can never love me because you still love Hyde. I've already talked to Kelso. He has a room in his apartment for me and I'm leaving in three days."

END FLASHBACK

Those three days had ended and he was gone on the first bus to Chicago. It was almost like a trade though; when Fez left, Eric came back. It seemed to Jackie that their once closely-knitted group was falling apart and it would never be the same. But for her, it hadn't been the same since her last time in Chicago. Ever since then she became the outsider that she was when she first stared dating Michael.

She sighed and wiped away the last traces of tears. Soon she'd have to go back to the basement. She still had some unresolved things that she needed to do. Maybe she would even change her mind. Maybe her friends would change her mind. She prayed to God ever since she made her choice that they would change her mind.

She slowly got up from the park bench and straightened out her skirt. Even though she knew they really didn't care, she wanted to look her best. Nobody made Jackie Burkhart look trashy.

It took her almost a half an hour to walk from the park to the Forman's. Soon, they would be leaving for Florida, with Bob, and the old familiar place would belong to a stranger. It would never be the same, which only added to her sadness. By the time she got to the basement, the cars were in the driveway; the Vista cruiser and the El Camino. When she reached them, she tentatively traced her fingertips on the hood of the El Camino. More tears threatened to fall but she wouldn't let them. Not now.

Her mind was racing with all the memories she had thought she was passed. She had spent months getting over him just to find that she hadn't. Fez had been right. She still loved him, just the same as she always had. And she knew in heart that if he wanted her, she'd forgive him. She always had and she always would. Her love was deeper and stronger than her hurt.

She noticed that she was at the doorway to the basement. She heard laughter on the other side; slightly girly laughing. Eric. She smiled. She really had missed him. She didn't go to his homecoming, after all, it was only a few hours after Fez left and she couldn't deal with anyone. Once he was gone, she's holed herself up in her giant mansion and locked all the doors. A few times a day she'd get up to eat, shower and pee. But mostly she just slept, her mind trying to sort out what had happened to her life in the passed year. It had turned into such a mess, she didn't even know how she could stay and fix it. All her dreams were shattered. All of her hopes were abandoned. She had nothing left but her beauty and she always knew in her heart that one day that too would fade. And she would be left the shadow of her former self, pitied by the world. She loathed the thought of that happening but she didn't know how to escape it.

Another burst of laughter broke her from her thoughts and she readied herself for her entrance. Taking a minute to primp herself, she threw open the door and stepped in. It was quiet, never a good sign, but she smiled just the same. Three pairs of eyes bore into her but she pretended that she loved the attention. After all, there was a time when she did.

Finally, someone broke the silence. "I thought that the Devil had finally taken you to the underworld to train you for the position."

"I'm surprised that you didn't come back sooner, seeing as how you hate insects and the ones in Africa are as big as small animals."

"Don't even joke about that! They were huge!" he whined, his face in fear. But soon it changed to sincerity and he stood up and faced her, before enveloping her in hug. Happy to have some comfort, even if it was from Eric (who had grown some muscle), she closed her arms around him tightly. As they hugged, Eric noticed the strength she put into it and realized that her embrace wasn't just because he was home. He sensed that their was a lot of hurt in her that she needed comfort for. So he hugged her tighter, until the other two in the room grew uncomfortable.

"Okay, that's enough. Don't hog him," Donna said from the couch.

As they broke apart, Eric caught a look in her eyes, telling him of her plan. She smiled gently and nodded. Somehow, she understood and smiled back. They had known each other for years but not until now did they realize how much they had in common. They were both the underdogs. No one had ever thought that Eric was god enough for Donna and everyone wondered why Hyde would be with a bitchy girl like Jackie.

Jackie put on a brighter smile and turned to the rest of the group. "What are we watching?"

"_We're_ watching Gilligan's Island. So you can just leave." Hyde spat, aiming to kill.

But he misfired apparently, because she just gazed back at him with a smile. "Is that all you've got? Come on, you've burned me way better than that? What's the matter? Stripper got your balls?"

"Jackie, Sam left him, you know that," Donna said.

"Oh yeah. That's why I haven't smelt skank in the passed month or so," Jackie burned.

"Jackie, that was harsh," Donna reprimanded.

Jackie knew that she should have been angry at her best friend but after the passed year, she didn't expect anything else. Donna hadn't supported her in a while; she knew that they were no long best friends, even if they were friends at all. "Oh, it was. I hadn't noticed. I guess all the burns on me this year have completely charred my sense of decency."

"Oh lay off it, Jackie. It hasn't been that bad," Hyde tried to reason.

"That's right. It hasn't been that bad. Which is why I'm leaving," Jackie said, staring straight at Hyde for a reaction. But she didn't get it.

"That's what I've been trying to get you to do," Hyde semi-yelled at her.

"No, _Hyde_, not the basement. Point Place. Wisconsin."

Her words hung in the air. The room was silent, all except the low volume of the T.V. Finally, Eric spoke up. "Where?"

"Los Angeles."

"Oh," she heard someone say, but she didn't see the person who it came from.

"Yeah, that's the reason why I came here. I leave the day after tomorrow. I already told Red and Mrs. Forman," she looked at Eric, "Your mom is giving me a going away party."

"Cool," Hyde said, not looking at anything or anyone in particular. His brow was slightly furrowed in thought, but his eyes, luckily, were shaded by his glasses.

"Yeah, cool," she said back, her heart dying once again, like it had been ever since she'd found out about Sam. But she'd be damned if she'd show it.

"I can't believe you're leaving," Donna said.

"Why do you care?" Jackie asked, rather snobbishly, but she really didn't care.

"What do you mean, why do you care?" the 'blonde' shot back.

"Never mind, I really don't want to get into it right now. I'm just going to finish packing. I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said and left, leaving what was left of the friends stunned.

"Way to go, Hyde," Donna said.

"What?"

"You do know that you're the reason she's leaving," Donna accused, her eyes glaring over at him with her formerly redheaded fury.

"And what? You've been the great, supporting friend that she's needed?" he questioned.

"I've had a rough year, too!" she yelled at him, looking back at Eric quickly, although he didn't notice it.

"Yeah, you have. I admit that. But she's been there for you," he said, rising and pointing his face roughly at her face. "So, don't you yell at me for making her leave. If I did it, then you helped!" On those words he walked to his room and slammed the door shut behind him.

A few moments of silence went by. "Donna?" Eric said, breaking the tension that was sticking to the walls.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he said, looking at the floor.

"Eric, don't even. I'm really not up for this talk."

"Donna, we have to. Okay, look. I've been gone for a year. We've been broken up for almost all of that time. I know now that when I broke up with you I hurt you and I know now that I did it for no reason. I thought, when I was in Africa, that I was doing you a favor."

"God Eric, you've always had the best of intentions," she said, sighing.

"I know that. I can't help that I'm a dumbass and I screw everything up and when I fix things, I screw them up even more which really makes me wanna this out before I mess it up. I love you, Donna. I always have. Ever since the moment we met and you hit me. And I always will, even if you reject me now. So, the ball is in your court. All I have to offer is my promise to try not to screw up and to love you forever. That's all I can offer." After he finished he looked at her eyes, waiting for them to react, in any way.

He wasn't disappointed. Her brows drew in and her mouth quivered. Eric couldn't tell if she was about to scream or cry.

"I'm moving to Madison," she said simply, hiding her emotions until he spoke again.

"I'll go with you."

"Like that's anything great! Eric, if you haven't noticed, you've got nowhere else to go. Sure, your mom wants you to go with them to Florida but Red doesn't. And Fez is gone and Hyde's too busy being Zen to notice anybody anymore. So, sorry, but your offer to go with me isn't that romantic. It's desperate!" she screamed at him, which wasn't what he was expecting. But he knew how to make it better.

"They offered me a ten year contract to teach in Africa after I went to college and get my degree. The pay wouldn't have been great, but I liked it there. Besides the bugs," he said, shuttering, "I was needed there. I was never needed here."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she screamed at him, a statement that he'd heard in the past. He gave her a quizzical look, silently asking her to continue. "You're the glue that held us together. Without you, the group fell apart. We held on as much as we could but it's over now. We've fallen part. Out of this group, only one of us is happy and that's Kelso and he was always fairly happy! God, Eric, don't you see? WE'RE NOTHING WITHOUT YOU!"

He sat, mouth open, staring at her like she was an alien. Well, not an alien because is it were, then he'd ask it if he knew Luke Skywalker, but something like it. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Dumbass," she said, slightly laughing at his ignorance.

"I didn't know," he said honestly.

"We now you do," she said. Everything started to get back to normal when she remembered why they started the conversation. "So, you gave up the great job for me?"

"Yeah, I just was hoping that we would be together, mostly because I already applied and got into Madison. And I talked to their high school and they said that they have a teacher's assistant job open and with my experience they'll let me have it. One of their teachers is retiring in three years, so when he does, I'll take over," he looked at her. "See, I was really hoping that you'd take me back."

"I can see," she said, her mind not knowing what to say, her body not knowing what to do. Sensing her apprehension, Eric did something that he wanted to do since the moment he left. With one motion, he bent forward and captured her lips in a passionate kiss, trying to convey his love for her with every second.

Bounding down the steps, Kitty carried her final basket of laundry. Her spirits were low, knowing that in a few days, they'd be leaving for a new state, a new town, a new home. She glanced over to the basement couch and her mouth took the shape of her almost trademarked smile. _I'll leave them alone,_ she thought.

* * *

Note: The second part of this will be posted very soon, within a day at the latest. I just want to check it and make sure that I get what I want out for you guys to read. PLEASE review. 


	2. Settle For A Slow Down

DISCLAIMER: I do not own That 70's Show because, trust me, if I did, this season would be a lot better. Also, this contains spoilers, so if you don't want to know, than don't read. And if you want to look at the spoilers, go to www (dot) that70scentral (dot) com

Summary: Hyde has been treating Jackie like crap for almost a full year and she's sick of it. This is what happens.

Author's Note: This is the second part of two. It's kind of a songfic, but not really. There will be a story and then a song that fits as background music. The lyrics are italicized. You'll see. I just hope that I did it right and made it make sense. Enjoy! But remember, not a happy ending.

* * *

Chapter 2: Settle For A Slow Down

The room was quiet. The air hung still, filling the homely living room. On the coffee table, three big bowls, filled with assorted treats like trail mix and chips. On the bar, clean glasses stood, waiting to be used. A banner hung on the stairs that read, "We'll miss you, Jackie!" in big red letters with a shiny silver background. The rest of the room was decorated with streamers and balloons, plastered to the walls, forcing cheerfulness.

The swinging door shot open, reveling a short blonde woman in a pale yellow dress that hung below her knees. Her movements were quick and perky, her short hair bobbing around her neck at each step. She carried with her the last piece of food to be on the coffee table, small pieces of white cheese with toothpicks in them. Behind her, a stern looking man walked carefully into the room. His face showed no expression but in his mind he was thinking about the disaster that was about to follow. He sat down on his favorite chair, a Lay-Z Boy in pea soup green. His wife set down the platter and fluttered quickly back into the kitchen to finish her cookies.

The room was quiet again. Only the older man was left and he never said much. The quietly watched the time clucked by on the clock, dreading the next few hours. For one, he hated parties. He had actually had one, planned by him, a few years ago when he feared that he would die without any friends but he had realized that no friends were better than dumb friends before the party was even over and kicked the dumbasses out. Two, he hated the dumbasses that his only son called his friends; well, on the outside at least. In his heart, he was really sad to see them all go, even the kettle head and the foreign kid. Lastly, he knew how high the tension was in the group that congregated in his basement for the passed 10 years and he knew that with Jackie leaving, it would explode.

Then the doorbell rang and broke him out of his thoughts. The first of the dumbasses had arrived, he thought and got up to answer the door. He let his feet drag on the way, hoping to spare the moment when WW3 would happen. He'd been through one war and he wasn't exactly jumping at having to be in another. When he reached the door and pulled it open, his face dropped.

"Howdy, neighbor!"

"Damnit, Bob," he said and moved so his longest and best friend could enter. As the pudgy man entered the living and started snacking on the cheese bits, he realized that this was the man that he was moving to Florida with. Living there with him, he decided, wouldn't be terrible. After all, he could take his car and leave for a few hours to get away. What he was dreading was the 6 hour, two change-over plane ride to Florida. "Oh, damnit."

"So, Red…"

Less than twenty minutes later the living room was full with guests. Most of the gang had arrived, all except Fez, Kelso and the woman of the hour. Eric and Donna were quietly talking in front of the stairs, Red and Bob were talking (although Bob was doing most of the talking and Red was only adding occasional grunts and "dumbass"'), Kitty was bustling about refilling snack bowls and drinks and Hyde was on the couch, staring at the black TV, alone like usual. It seemed to the guests, though they would never admit it, that he had reverted to his old, secluded ways. After Sam left, he excluded himself from the group, holing himself away in his room, locking himself in his back office at the record store, refusing to go to the Hub with the gang, or what was left of it. It started before, however, right after Sam was introduced into his Point Place life. Once he and Jackie were officially over, it seemed like he was over too. It had never occurred to the group that the Hyde that they had come to know and love was only there because of Jackie.

The doorbell rang. The group of guests lifted their heads in the direction of the doorbell, hoping that the guest of honor had finally arrived, a little more than fashionably late. Kitty ran over to the door, hands raised slightly in anticipation. When she reached the door, she threw it open and yelled "SURPRISE!"

"AWESOME!" the guest screamed back. Kitty turned around and just walked away, leaving Kelso standing in the doorway.

"Man, what are you doing here?" Eric asked, stepping from behind Donna.

"Huh, I could ask you the same question," he said before the two smiled and hugged. Kelso patted his friends back before they parted. "Good to see you, man."

"Yeah, you too. I thought you couldn't make it," Eric asked.

"Yeah, I lied." Kelso smiled his goofy, there-is-nothing-in-my-head-but-air smile. "You bulked up, man. Did you get any…"

"Weird African food! Yeah, it's downstairs." Eric interrupted, giving his dumb friend a look.

"What? No, Forman, I was asking about…"

"It's downstairs," Eric sad through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Kelso said in an exaggerated tone and winked one eye at Eric, trying to be secretive. The rest of the guests caught the look though and Red rolled his eyes and muttered a "dumbass".

"So, Michael, how have you been?" Kitty said, trying to regain control of her party.

"Well, I have good news," he said, taking a minute to get everyone's attention. When he was sure that everyone was looking at him, he yelled, "Brooke and I are getting married!"

There was a shocked silence, followed by a surprised silence. The silence continued until a loud voice pierced it. "Well, I guess the silence is good but why isn't everyone looking at me?"

The group turned around to see a confused Jackie standing at the door, wearing a knee-length dress and a small smile. "JACKIE!" Kelso yelled and ran to the door to scoop her up in his arms in a bear hug.

"It's nice to see you, too," Jackie managed to croak out. "But could you please let go, I can't breath."

"Oh sorry," he said and set her softly on the ground.

Kitty laughed nervously before going over to Jackie and hugging her. "Happy going away!"

Jackie gave the guests a weird look as Kitty embraced her but quickly smiled when they drew apart. "Thank you, I really love it!" Kitty smiled again at her words before tending to the other guests.

The party was decent, not exactly the best time ever but fun. All throughout the party, though, the guests could tell that tensions were high. For one, Eric had just come back and he and Donna weren't exactly on the best terms, even though they were back together. Also, maybe more importantly, Hyde was standing in a corner watching Jackie laugh and smile. A few times they had noticed him approaching her, but luckily another member of they gang had caught him before he arrived at his destination.

The end of the party was getting closer. Most of the guests had dispersed; the only ones that were left were the gang, Bob and the Forman's. The food was mostly eaten and what wasn't was being stuffed into Kelso's mouth. Jackie sat next to him, listening to his stories from Chicago through his chews.

"Jackie," she heard Hyde say in a voice identical to the one he used during his nurse confession. She turned around to face him, seeing his face sober and his eyes intent on hers.

"Hyde," she said.

"No, Jackie, please. Please call me Steven," he semi-pleaded, showing much more emotion that anyone in the room thought was possible. Except for Jackie, of course.

Her face softened a little but turned cold. "What do you want?"

"Jackie," he paused, taking a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you."

Her face was in shock. She slowly stood up and raised her hand gently to his face. She caressed it softly before bringing it back with one fluid motion and slapping him across the face. Hyde's head snapped to the side. "How DARE you?" she screamed at him.

"Jackie," he said, reaching his hand out to grasp hers.

"No. Who do you think you are? You've been horrible to me for the passed year and NOW you love me?" Tears of anger and sadness rose to her eyes and she'd let them fall if they wanted but they weren't going to stop her now. "Do you even know how you've hurt me? Do you?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No you're not. You never are. You've said it to me before and you know what it's meant? Nothing!"

"Yes, it has, Jackie. I am sorry, I just keep doing these things…"

"I don't get you," she interrupted, her tears slowing down. "You always blame you're attitude and the way you are on your background. You aren't some poor, lonely bastard anymore. I mean, you have your own record store, friends… you are miles away from where you used to be and still you pretend that you are what you were. I've seen you, the real you and that person isn't you. You aren't a sleaze with a slutty wife. You are somebody."

"Then, does that mean…"

"No, I can never go there again, even though if I want to. You've hurt me in ways that I'm never going to be able to get over. The pain that you've caused me is greater that any that Kelso or my mom or dad or anyone else has ever and could ever cause me," her eyes overflowed with tears as she told him everything that she'd been wanting to. "I wanted a life with you. I wanted a house in the suburbs and kids with curly hair. You were everything that I had ever dreamed of. But that can never happen, I know that now. And I'm over it."

"Jackie, just stay a bit longer, I'll show you that I finally get it now. I know that I love you and, come on, how many times have I ever said that before?" he grinned.

Her voice turned colder. "Only when you've lost me."

"I know that, but it'll change."

"It always does, right?" she interjected coolly. At that, the guests heard the sky rumble and few seconds later they heard the rain hit the roof.

"You know what? Whatever. Leave." Hyde told her, staring angrily into her eyes.

"Funny you say that. Everyone, I have an announcement," she said, shouting to everyone, but never taking her eyes off of his. "I changed my flight for tonight I thought it would be more dramatic if I left right after my party. My bags are in my car, my plane leaves in two hours."

"What? No," Kitty cried. The rest of the group was silent, but they all thought the same thing; they didn't want her to go.

"Good," Hyde said before pushing passed Jackie and walking to the basement.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going so I don't miss my flight," Jackie said, turning to face the only family she'd ever known.

"No, you don't," Kelso said. "Just stay until I leave."

"No, I can't. I'd better get my goodbyes over, right?" she walked to Kelso. "Michael. You were my first love and I'll always remember you. You have brightened up my life and you've always made me laugh and I'll always love you for that. Take care, okay, and treat my goddaughter and her mother well."

"I love you, Jackie," he said and enveloped her in a hug.

When they broke apart, Jackie turned to Kitty. "Thank you for trying to teach me how to cook. You were more of a mother to me than my own was. The way that you've taken care of me is more than I'll ever be able to repay you for." Kitty started to cry and hugged Jackie tightly. She felt like she was losing another baby but once this one was gone, she doubted she'd ever see her again.

"Mr. Forman." Jackie said once she was free of Kitty. By just saying his name, she told him everything she wanted to, everything thank you and memory. He looked at her, smiled slightly (and since it was Red, it really was slightly) and hugged her.

Jackie moved down to Eric. "Well, at least you got some muscle on you before I left. I never thought I'd see that."

"Had to happen some day," he said back. "I guess having you around hasn't been all that bad."

"I guess having you as a friend hasn't been all that bad either," she said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll keep in touch."

"You better, devil."

"I'm sorry, Jackie," Donna said when the best friends said goodbye.

"For what?"

"For not being the kind of friend that you've been to me this passed year," she said.

"That's okay. Life changes, you get used to it."

"You shouldn't have had to get used to it. Take care, okay, I now you'll do great. And please, call me sometime when you get settle."

"Okay, as long as you promise to name one of your redheaded skinny freaks of children after me," Jackie smiled. The two girls looked at each other before crying and hugging each other.

"And last but not least," Bob said about himself and laughed.

"I'm going to miss you, Bob. You took care of me when I needed you and I just wanted you to know that I appreciated it. I love you, Dad," she said.

"Aww, Jackie," Bob said.

"Don't cry, Bob," Red said firmly.

"I can't help it," Bob replied, tearing a little as he hugged his new little girl.

After they hugged, Jackie looked up at the clock. "Time for me to go," she said. As she made her way to the door, she turned around for one last look at the place she'd thought of as home. She sighed and silently said her goodbye to Hyde, knowing that she'd never see or talk to him again. She smiled and waved at her family and went to driveway, where her car was parked. The gang followed her out the kitchen door and stood under the roofed entranceway, waving to her as she pulled out.

She started driving out of the driveway, slowly because of the heavy rain. From the road, it seemed as if it went on for days. The second that she started pulling out, the group felt the door open behind them. To their surprise, Hyde pushed passed them and ran into the driveway. The rain hit his shoulders, wetting his body.

"Jackie," he screamed at the top of his lungs. He followed her car out of driveway and into the road.

In the car, Jackie checked her mirrors and saw Hyde following her. Her breath caught in her throat as she focused on the road. _Goodbye Steven,_ she thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

Behind her, the rain outlines Hyde's body as he ran screaming after her. He felt like Forman. But it wasn't because he didn't care, it was because he did. He finally cared and he didn't want her to leave. "Jackie, I'm sorry. I love you."

The gang watched on as their resident badass ran after the spoiled princess. Their mouths were open, hoping that she would stop, hoping that life would return to normal.

"Jackie! I want a life with you! A house, marriage, kids, everything!" he kept running after her and she kept driving, the same speed never changing.

((BACKGROUND MUSIC, just imagine this scene with this music))

_I must look just like a fool here  
In the middle of the road  
Standing there in your rearview  
And getting soaked to the bone  
This land is flat as it is mean  
A man can see for a hundred miles  
So I'm still praying I might see  
The glow of a brake light. _

But your wheels just turn,  
Down the road ahead  
If it hurts at all  
You ain't showed it yet  
I keep a lookin' for  
The slightest sign

_That you might miss  
What you left behind  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
But I'd settle for a slowdown. _

I held on longer then I should  
Leaving you might change your mind  
Those bright lights of Hollywood  
Would fade in time.

But your wheels just turn  
Down the road ahead  
If it hurts at all  
You ain't showed it yet  
I keep a lookin' for  
The slightest sign  
That you might miss  
What you left behind  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
but I'd settle for a slowdown.

But your wheels just turn  
Down the road ahead  
If it hurts at all  
You ain't showed it yet  
Your just a tiny dot

_On that horizon line _

_Come on tap those brakes  
Baby just one time  
I know there's nothing stopping you now  
I'm not asking you to turn back around _

I'd settle for a slowdown  
Come on just slow down

((END OF BACKGROUND MUSIC))

He finally stopped running. He was out of breath a mile back but he'd kept on running anyway. He raised his arms over his heads and stood, looking at her brake lights. He was about to turn around and go home, not because he wanted to but because he knew he had to. There was nothing left for him to do and nowhere else for him to go. He started to turn but was brought back to her fading car with a smile. He didn't know what the reason she did it for was but as she drifted towards the horizon, the brake lights glared red. And then she was gone.

* * *

Note: So? How was it? I don't think that I did that great because I did it all at school in the library and there were a lot of people making noise around me but I did the best I could for that situation. Do you think that I should continue? And if I should, what should I do? A future fic? Another one-shot off of this? Let me know. And please review! 


End file.
